


Choice

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could grab him now. Leave everything else. Snatch him and run from the home. But for as well as she knew him, Bruce was still unpredictable. Her, he would hurt, no question. But would he injure Damian…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Bruce is a huge asshole in this ‘verse. I still know nothing of mafias/mobs. This takes place not long after Jason left the family.

“You’re joking.” Bruce stated with a laugh, looking back down at the paperwork on his desk.

It was tough, but Talia stood her ground. She remained in front of his desk, crossing her arms. “I’m not.”

Bruce’s pen stopped and for a moment, nobody moved. Slowly Bruce looked to his side, where some of the others were sitting. His voice was cold and strained already. “Leave.”

“Now Bruce…” Dick started, standing. “We can talk about this, I’m sure.”

“ _Leave_.” He repeated. Bruce’s eyes flickered downward and he nodded at Damian. “And take the child with you.”

Barbara stood as well, taking hold of Dick’s elbow. Dick hesitated for a second before spinning and scooping the four-year-old into his arms. Damian, while clinging to Dick’s neck as habit dictated, smiled and waved at his parents as Dick and Barbara hurried from the room.

Bruce didn’t wait for them to be gone as he started speaking. “You agree with him?”

“I agree with giving him choice.” Talia countered. “He is barely an adult, he wishes to see other options. Give him a few weeks or months away.”

“Dick didn’t want to ‘see other options’ when he turned twenty-one. I don’t see why Jason needs to.” Bruce rose from his chair.

“What are you so afraid of? That he’s never going to speak to you again? Regardless of if he hates you, my love, he will not leave his siblings.” Talia argued. “He will never be completely gone, but if he wants to leave the family, you need to let him.”

“Watch your words, Talia.” Bruce growled. “You don’t know Jason like I do.”

“Sometimes I think you don’t know him _at all_.” Talia countered. “You cannot control every facet of his life like this.”

“I can.” Bruce muttered, turning towards the window. “He knows that.”

Talia sighed. “Bruce, you know I will stand behind you on anything, but I just cannot for this one.” Talia moved around the desk, coming up behind him.

“And why not?” Bruce questioned. Talia didn’t answer right away. “Let me guess. Damian, isn’t it?”

“It has nothing to do with our son.” Talia denied. “Bruce, I agree there is no one better to rule this city than you, but I still believe in free will. If Jason wishes to leave, you must let him. If you don’t, there will be dissension in your ranks, and soon you could have a civil war.”

“I have taken precautions against that.” Bruce sighed, glancing down. “But I suppose not enough.”

There was instantly panic in the air. “W-what?”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know?” Bruce turned back towards her, blue eyes sharp and angry. “Did you think Timothy wouldn’t be able to find the funds you stole from me to buy Jason’s bus ticket? Or the funds for his food and shelter? That Barbara and Stephanie wouldn’t be able to trace where all those phone calls you make go? Your emails?”

“My…my love, listen to me.” Talia whispered, backing away slowly. “It was nothing against you, it is just that Jason…”

“Get out.” Bruce ordered, looming over her. “I will give you two hours to gather what you need and leave. If you are not gone by then, I will send Cassandra to forcefully escort you.”

Talia opened her mouth to argue, but no noises came out. Instead, she clamped her lips shut, steeling her features. “Fine.” She spun towards the door. “I will gather my son and we will be on our-”

“Damian stays.” Bruce stated. Talia froze.

She looked over her shoulder. “You can_not_-”

“You made your choice in supporting Jason.” Bruce explained. “Damian did nothing. I will not punish those who don’t deserve it.”

“That is a _lie_ and we both know it.” Talia spat. “I am his _mother_ , he will need me to-”

“He will not _need_ you for anything, not with Dick as his caregiver.” Bruce smiled. It was malicious and gleeful all at once. Talia realized that was why he was so adamant that Dick spent time with the boy. An insurance policy, in case he was ever betrayed. Because he knew it would _never_ be by Richard Grayson.

“My son is not a _thing_ ,” Talia hissed. “I will not let you use him. Against me or anyone else…”

“Better hurry, Talia.” Bruce drawled lazily. “Your two hours is running out.”

Talia bit her lip, grabbing the door to the office and throwing it open. Dick, Barbara and Damian were just down the hall, playing with the child’s stuffed animals. Dick looked up, eyes concerned as they landed on Talia. As she strode towards them, Dick rose, Damian still in his arms. Without a word, Talia leaned up, kissing Damian’s face.

“I love you, Damian. Don’t you ever forget that.” She breathed. Talia lingered for a second, leaning her cheek against Damian’s. He seemed unaware of her emotions, just nodding at her words. She could grab him now. Leave everything else. Snatch him and run from the home. But for as well as she knew him, Bruce was still unpredictable. Her, he would hurt, no question. But would he injure Damian…? No, she couldn’t take the risk. “I’ll come back for you, my darling. I promise.”

Dick blinked rapidly, cocking his head as he stared at her. Talia shifted, leaning up to hug the younger man.

“Take care of him for me, Richard.” She begged. “ _Please_.”

She didn’t give him a chance to respond, spinning away to hug and kiss Barbara as well. As she disappeared through the door at the end of the hallway, Dick looked back at Bruce, standing in his office doorway. The man smirked before disappearing back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Mafia AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/mafia+au)   
> 


End file.
